1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a motion picture camera which permits two different types of film magazine to be selectively used.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Film magazines commonly available for use with motion picture cameras are each provided with a reverse-preventing means in the winder core on the take-up side for preventing slack of the film within the magazine. The use of such magazine (hereinafter referred to as "magazine A") to effect rewind of the film has already been proposed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 15467/1970. On the other hand, a motion picture camera using a magazine provided with a similar reverse-preventing means which is movable to inoperative position upon depression of a portion of the take-up shaft to permit normal and reverse rotations (hereinafter referred to as "magazine B") has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,894 and Japanese Patent Publication No. 35238/1971 (U.S. Pat. NO. 3,623,679).
In the former type of magazine, when film is to be rewound for multiplex photography (namely, during rewind), a preparatory operation is first effected, and the photography is made. By this preparatory operation, actual film rewind for predetermined amount is made possible.
In the latter type of magazine, exposed film may be rewound at any time and for any desired amount without the afore-said preparatory operation being involved.